


Undying ~Iwaoi

by Nickoliz_B1



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Eventual Fluff, Ghosts, I suck at writing, Insanity, Iwaizumi Hajime in Denial, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Friend, Iwaizumi Hajime thinks he's insane, M/M, No Happiness In this House, Nothing but angst, Oikawa Tooru Death, Oikawa Tooru is a Mess, POV Oikawa Tooru, Pining Oikawa Tooru, Sad Ending, Sad Oikawa Tooru, i don't sleep, i'm sorry i'm trash, very little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickoliz_B1/pseuds/Nickoliz_B1
Summary: "It's been 10 years! You have been dead for 10 years!""But I'm here now!"
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Undying ~Iwaoi

My name is Oikawa Tooru. I've been dead for almost 10 years now. Well, I should be dead. I 'died' when I was about 7 years old. I think I'm a ghost but I honestly don't know. I've been in the news once or twice. People still wonder if I'm dead or alive. I think I'm dead. I have to be. Otherwise, the things going on with me don't make sense. 

When I was 7, I had a best friend. His name was Iwaizumi Hajime. Iwa-Chan. I've been with him since the day I 'died'. For some reason, I can't leave his side. That's okay though. I like watching him grow up. I'm sad he can't see how I've grown but watching him is enough for me. I don't know if I'm a ghost or if I'm like almost dead but my soul is still growing like a normal human so I have aged in the last 10 years. If I really am a ghost and I am stuck, that means I have some unresolved conflicts. I don't know what mine would be but I can guess it has something to do with Iwa-Chan. If anything, mine is to move on. 

Monday starts again like any other week. Iwa-Chan is in his third year of high school so he's super close to college. I follow him throughout the day and participate in class with him. I know I'm not actually there but it's fun to pretend. I pretend I sit behind him in class. I like to have conversations with him or my other classmates. Sometimes, I even answer the teachers questions if I know the answer. I even pretend I'm on the volleyball team. In my world, I'm the captain. Iwa-Chan would be my vice captain of course and we'd be the best setter, spiker duo. I'm the setter of course. We would be the best in the prefecture and we'd even go on to win Nationals. I wish it was real and I wasn't making it up to feel better but I know I won't ever be a part of the team. 

I sit in the empty seat behind Iwa-Chan during his first class. No one sits in the seat so I like to pretend it's mine. If I was actually in class, I would talk nonstop. I know he can't hear me but I pretend we are talking in class and having a conversation. Sometimes I even pretend I'm taking notes with the class. It makes being the possibility of being dead easier. 

When class ends, Iwa-Chan heads to lunch. I follow behind and skip to his lunch table. It's a table with four seats in the back of the lunchroom. Only three people sit there though so I get a seat. Iwa-Chan sits with his friends, Makki and Mattsun. I pretend that I'm stealing food from all of them and that we are all joking around and having fun at lunch. Sometimes, I think Iwa-Chan can see me or is actually talking to me but I know it's my imagination. Today's lunch was a bit different today. When Iwa-Chan went to sit down, some girl stopped him. Makki and Mattsun laughed and joked she was going to confess. They even betted on whether or not he says yes or no. I went out into the hall with him and the girl to hear his response. As Makki and Mattsun said, it was a confession. She confessed to him and told him she was in love. Iwa-Chan took a minute before looking away. He stared at me as he told her he needed time. I know he was just looking away from the girl but it felt like he could see me. If I really am dead though, he can't. I pray I'm not dead. 

The rest of the day was pretty normal. Volleyball practice looked fun and I wish I could've played. Makki and Mattsun joked about Iwa-Chan's new girlfriend but it just seemed to make Iwa-Chan sad. The more they mentioned the girl and his love life, the sadder he looked. It made me sad I couldn't help him but I know that life has it's way of working things out. When Iwa-Chan was done with practice and done cleaning the gym, we left to go home. I skipped and hopped around him but he couldn't see. It was like a breeze to him. He can't see it but I'm sure he could feel the wind that moved around me. We walked down the streets together and it felt nice. It felt normal. It felt alive. It was like he knew I was there and I was actually alive. Not in this weird place between life and death. Soon enough, we made it to Iwa-Chan's house and it was time to go inside. 

I waited for Iwa-Chan to head inside but he never did. He just paced around the outside of his house. He looked upset and like he had something to talk about. I wish I could talk to him but I can't. I'm not here. I have to remind myself I'm not here every time. If I don't, I might do something I'll regret. When Iwa-Chan is finally done pacing, he walks to the side of the road and sits down. He sighs and puts his face into his hands as he sits down. I sit down next to him and wrap my arm around him. I rest my head on his shoulder and although he can't feel it, it makes me feel better. "What did I do to deserve this?" he asks himself. I sit quietly to listen to him talk because he wouldn't hear me anyway. "Is my mind playing tricks on me? Is this because they said his coma might be over? Is that why my mind is doing this? It's making me think he's here right now and he has been here this entire time. Why can't my mind just accept that he won't wake up!" he yells. I pull away from him as I start to understand his problem. "Wait. Can you see me?"

Iwa-Chan stands up and turns to face me angrily. "Yes I can see you! Yes I can hear you! I can feel you too! You've been here for the past 10 years and you won't leave me alone! Just let me move on!" Iwa-Chan yells at me. I don't know if I should smile or cry. "Y-you can see me. . ." I mutter. "Yes! I just said tha-" Before he can finish his sentence I cut him off with a kiss. I've needed this for a long time. My heart pounds, whether I have one or not. I can barely hold myself up at this point. I've been wanting this kiss for longer than anything else. I don't know when Iwa-Chan started kissing me back but he did and it made it so much harder for me to pull away. I needed to talk though and I could use him all I wanted later, now that I know what I can do with him. I pull away and leave Iwa-Chan panting. We stand quietly for a bit before Iwa-Chan decides to talk. "It's been 10 years. You've been dead for 10 years." he tells me. "But I'm here now." 

"I thought I was going crazy." Iwa-Chan admits. "So did I." I tell him. "Why have you been following me all this time?" Iwa-Chan asks. "I was sorta stuck to you. I can't be more than 60 feet from you without being dragged towards you." I explain. "Does that mean?" Iwa-Chan asks and I nod, "I think you are the reason I haven't passed on." "Why would I be holding you down though?" he asks. "Well if you couldn't tell I'm sort of in love with you and I have been since we were too young to even know what the word love meant." I exclaim. "Besides that." he says. "I think we have to move on." I tell him. He tilts his head and furrows his eyebrows. "We need to get over each other." I say and he shakes his head. "Nope. Not happening. With the stunt you just pulled a few seconds ago there is no way I can forget about my feelings." "I'm that great of a kisser, huh?" I ask wiggling my eyebrows. "Shut up!" We laugh before getting quiet again. "If it's not that what could it be?" I ask. Iwa-Chan's eyes widen as he starts realizing the only other thing that could be holding me back. Before he can do anything, the world around me starts glowing. "Oh." I say. "No! Not yet! I just got you! Please! Why couldn't you have waited Oikawa! Why?" Iwa-Chan yells grabbing onto me as I start to fade. "I love you so much." I tell him. "I love you too, Tooru." Iwa-Chan kisses me one last time but it ends almost as quickly as it started as my whole world changes to white. 

"Mommy. Why is sissy not living with us anymore?" I ask. "Big sissy is going to a big school and she has to stay there for a while." Mom tells me. "Will I ever see her again?" I ask. Mom laughs and pats my head. "Of course. Sissy will visit as much as she can. For now, you can play with Iwaizumi next door." she tells me. I smile and get up to go outside. I wipe the small tears from my eyes and run to the door. "I'm going to go see Iwa-Chan!" I yell and then run out the door. 

“Will we still be best friends when we are older?” I ask Iwa-Chan. “Yeah. Why would we not be?” I shrug. “I guess some people don’t think we can be friends forever.” I tell him. “Oh. Well we are different! We are gonna be together for the rest of our lives!” Iwa-Chan tells me. I smile and hug him. “Thank you Iwa-Chan! You are the best!” Iwa-Chan turns red and mutters something under his breath while I laugh. 

“I’ll see you later, Iwa-Chan!” I yell running to my dad’s car. “Be back soon!” Iwa-Chan yells back. I smile and wave as I get into the car. I watch as Iwa-Chan’s house gets farther from sight as we drive to Grandma’s. “Will big sis be there too?” I ask. Dad laughs and nods, “She promised to visit for at least one day. But she does have to get to college so I’m not sure how long she’ll stay.” Dad says. I jump around in excitement and my seatbelt flings off. “Oops! Sorry dad!” I yell. Dad slows down as I put my seatbelt back on. We drive through an intersection just as I get the seatbelt on. “I’m ready!” I yell just as a car crashes into us. 

“Iwaizumi? What did you tell her?” Makki asks Iwaizumi as he sits down at our table. He stares at the empty seat but this time, he seems sad. “I said yes.” He tells us. He doesn’t seem happy but Makki still congratulates him. I’ll talk to him about it later. “Is she going to sit with us now?” I ask and he shakes his head. “Someone should sit there though.” Makki points out. Iwaizumi stares at the empty seat and I could’ve swore he said “someone already does.” “It doesn’t matter. At least he’s not lonely anymore!” I say. Makki laughs and we all move on from it. He doesn't talk about her a lot and I swear, he doesn't even know her name. He says he's happy now though. He says he's moved on from the thing that was holding him back. I might not know what it was but I'm happy for him. I'm happy he's getting better. He doesn't seem sad a lot anymore. He's only ever sad when he stares at the empty chair at the lunch table.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
